


An Italian Affair

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It's time Jack and Ianto went on holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Italian Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the character, I just experiment with them from time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge set by zazajb - her theme for me was secret message. Her words were tree, blanket and Italy and her phrase was "they never seem to make them big enough"

 

A huge grin spread across Jack’s face. He had in his hand the surprise he had been waiting for. Before anyone saw what it was he slipped them into his pocket. The time wasn’t quite right to explain to the rest of the group. He had to choose his moment; otherwise all hell would break loose. How could he justify two of them being absent for a week? He knew they would understand, _wouldn’t they_? He would promise to make it up to them as soon as they got back. Owen walked into Jack’s office and spotted the grin.

“Ok Jack, what’s with the silly grin? Have you and the tea boy found yet another use for my autopsy table?” 

“What? ..... er .... no, not recently anyway! What is it I can do for you?” 

“I’ve finished the examination on that blowfish we found yesterday. I can’t see anything sinister, it appears to have died from natural causes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m positive Jack. There are no puncture wounds, no bullet holes and no traces of poison. I am baffled as to what killed him, but as I am not an expert in blowfish anatomy I am going with natural causes.” 

“Ok, I’ll take your word for it. I just don’t want any recriminations from his shoal of friends if word were to get out.”

“Right, if you want I’ll put him back where we found him and wait for his friends to find him.” 

“Not really a good idea, you know what fish smells like when it goes off? Anyway it would be beneficial to hang onto him and do more tests.” 

“Alright, Jack, you’re the boss. By the way what were you grinning at if it wasn’t something to do with your sex life?” 

“All in good time Owen. I need everyone together before I can explain to you.” 

Hoping that Owen accepted that explanation, Jack asked if there was anything else. When he said no Jack ushered him out of his office, went and sat behind his desk and began writing. Each time he thought he heard a noise outside his door he hid what he was working on. He didn’t want any of them, especially Ianto, to see what he was writing. He had promised himself he was going to do this for a long time, and since things had quietened down, now seemed as good a chance as any. 

His door opened. He quickly hid what he was working on under a file that should have been signed off last week. Looking up he came face to face with his gorgeous young lover, smiling and with a mug of coffee in his hand. 

“Here you go my love, your favourite blend. You were up early this morning, I missed you.” 

“I’m sorry Yan, I had something important I needed to sort out before everyone got here today.” 

“Oh right,” Ianto pouted, “Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess.” 

Jack nearly weakened at the look on Ianto’s face but said 

“All will be revealed later. I’ve just one more thing to finish then I’ll be able to share with you all.” 

Ianto left Jack to get on with his work. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, he thought Ianto had seen what he was doing. 

About an hour later Jack went to look for his lover and found him, as always, in the archives, jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened. Jack’s breath was taken away at how beautiful one man could be. Coming up behind him he slid his arms around his waist and planted a loving kiss on his neck. Ianto turned around in Jack’s embrace and responded with a passionate kiss to his Captain’s lips. For the next few minutes their tongues duelled for supremacy, eventually pulling apart to allow much needed air back into their bodies. 

Feeling both their reactions straining against the fabric of their trousers, Ianto muttered 

“I kept the bed warm for you this morning, hoping you would come back.” 

“I’m sorry Yan, but what I had to do was really important.” 

“So you keep saying, but what could be more important than me making love to you?” 

“There’s nothing I want more, but I have a surprise for you. Don’t ask what it is, all will be revealed soon, my love.” 

With that Jack broke from their embrace and headed out of the archives. Before he went through the door he shouted back 

“Yan, you’re needed in my office in ten!” then he left.  
  
Ianto, curious what was so important and why all the mystery. He pulled his jacket off the back of the chair.   Putting it on, he felt a foreign object in his breast pocket. Retrieving it he saw a letter addressed to him in Jack’s handwriting.  _Why had Jack written him a letter? Why couldn’t he just have told him what he wanted?_  Taking the letter he sat down to read it. 

            _Yan, I’ve been promising to take you for a meal for a long time._

_well, I’ve booked us a reservation at one of my favourite Italian_

_Restaurants. It’s booked for tomorrow night, but we will be leaving_

_tonight. Pack your suitcase and be ready to go at six. I don’t tell_

_You often enough, but I love you Ianto Jones._  

_Don’t forget, my office in ten!_

 

_Jack xxxx_  

Ianto was confused.  If they were going to a restaurant, why did he need to pack a suitcase? He looked at his watch he needed to be in Jack’s office in two minutes. Making his way up he passed a very quiet, empty workplace. When he finally entered the office the rest of the gang were there and Jack the most sexiest Hollywood smile on his face. Owen, Tosh and Gwen were just as confused as Ianto, and the looks on their faces said they all had a number of questions for their Captain. 

Jack waited for them all to sit down before he began. 

“Right kids, this is not a telling off, so you can take those serious looks off your faces. Although by the time I’ve finished, you may not like me, but I will make it up to you, I promise.” 

“Look Jack” began Owen “We know we’re not always quick to do things, but ....” 

“Owen, shut up and let me finish.” 

Jack’s grin never left his face. He looked like the cat who’d got the cream. 

“Ok, newsflash, Ianto and I are going away for a few days.” 

The others looked across at Ianto who just shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn’t even know what was going on. 

“Don’t ask Yan, he is in the same position as you” said Jack. 

“Don’t think so” remarked Owen “all the positions you find, I wouldn’t even go there!” 

Jack glared at Owen who suddenly became quiet. 

“If you let me finish all will become clear. I’ve been promising to take Ianto to my favourite Italian restaurant and I thought now would be a good time. There’s only one thing …… it’s in Italy.” 

The team looked first at Jack then across at Ianto, who was just as surprised as they were. 

“But Jack!” exclaimed Ianto “We both can’t go away. What are the others going to do if anything comes through the rift?” 

“Don’t fret, my love. I have enlisted the help of another Jones.” 

As if on cue, the phone rang. Jack answered 

“Harkness!” a grin appeared on his face again “Doctor Jones, we were just talking about you. Where are you?” 

Jack waited for an answer then said 

“If you want to stand on the perception filter lift I’ll bring you down.” 

Five minutes later, Martha Jones was standing in Jack’s office. Jack explained to her what had already been said, then continued  

“Ok gang, Martha here will be in charge and if anything happens she has my full backing to sort you out.” 

“But Jack?” questioned Gwen “how long will you be away for?” 

“A week. I want to show Ianto all the sights, and my special places in the beautiful country.” 

“That’s if you ever leave the hotel room” muttered Owen. 

“You do have a good point there. Maybe the travelling and good food will tire us out!” 

“It won’t be the travelling. I have no doubt it will be the experimenting you both enjoy that will wear you out!” 

Ianto blushed and Jack went over to embrace him whispering 

“We will have all week to try new sensations, my love. Don’t listen to him.” 

Looking at his watch, Jack realised they only had an hour before they had to board their flight. Bustling the gang out of his office he told Ianto to go and pack, whilst he handed things over to Martha. 

Within ten minutes Ianto was back with a suitcase, ready to go. Jack handed him the surprise he’d received that morning – the tickets, they said goodbye to the others and Martha drove them to the airport. 

Jack was excited, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone like Ianto. He couldn’t wait to show him all the sights of Rome and the surrounding areas. He had booked them into the _Suite Stendhal_ at the _Grand Hotel de la Minerve_. 

All through the flight Jack had his fingers entwined with Ianto’s and he kept feeling the soft stroke of Ianto’s thumb against his hand. Every time the stewardess went past them she smiled at the openness of their love for one another. 

Landing at Rome’s Da Vinci airport, they were eager to get through customs and into their hotel. 

Jack left Ianto in the lobby of the Minerve to go and book them in. Looking around Ianto couldn’t believe he was actually there. He’d talked to Jack many times about travelling abroad together, but never imagined his dreams would come true. Seeing the look of happiness on his young Welshman’s face, Jack presented him with the key. Heading towards the lift Ianto said 

“Thank you cariad. I never thought this would ever happen. I love you so very much.” 

“Yan, it’s me who should be thanking you for making me whole again. I was lost until I found you. You are my life and I love you more every day.” 

Once in the lift they kissed with a passion neither knew existed. Only stopping when the lift doors opened at their floor 

Ianto inserted the key card into the slot outside their door. Jack smiled at the look of wonder on his lovers’ face. They entered the sitting room. It was decorated in reds and creams with a huge sofa in the middle of the room. Walking through to the bedroom they saw a semi circle bed covered in gold embroidered sheets and a chocolate and cream coloured quilt on top. Like little children they held on to each other and went through to the bathroom. The bath was in the middle of the floor, but unlike a normal one, it was sunken into the floor. The taps were gold and the towels were embroidered with the hotels crest in gold. 

Making their way back into the sitting room Ianto was the first to speak. 

“Jack, thank you. I don’t deserve this, it’s wonderful, I love you.” 

“Yan, you deserve more, I wish I could give you more every day. We’re going to make the most of this next week, we may not get any alone time again for a long while. The point where you said you don’t deserve me is not true. It’s I that doesn’t deserve someone as loving, caring and as sexy as you.” 

Before Jack could say any more, Ianto kissed him, slowly at first and then with more passion. Jack broke from the kiss and whispered. 

“Let’s go into the bedroom, it’ll be more comfortable.” 

Leading Ianto by the hand they went back into their room. 

Kissing Jack, Ianto began to undress him, slowly removing his braces and undoing the buttons on his blue shirt. Pushing the shirt off Jack’s shoulders, he began kissing the point where Jack’s neck met the top of his torso. Hearing a soft mewling from his lips he worked his way down Jack’s chest he teasing first his right nipple then the left by nipping on them and then sucking. Jack balled his fist into Ianto’s hair as his lover slowly undid the belt and the zip of his trousers.  Pushing the trousers down, Ianto knelt in front of his Captain. Releasing the hardness from the boxer shorts he took Jack into his mouth. Slowly running his teeth along the length and then sucking hard as he pulled Jack towards him. Jack’s moans became louder, his breaths quicker. 

“Yan need to make love to you ... now.... please.... can’t hold on much longer.”

Standing up and facing Jack, Ianto whispered 

“Be patient cariad, we have all the time in the world. I want you too but let’s enjoy what we have here. I don’t want to waste a single minute of our time in this beautiful place.” 

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto tasting himself on his lovers lips. 

“Oh my love, I believe it’s my turn to do this then!” 

Kissing Ianto passionately he relieved his Welshman of the red tie and the black shirt. Making his way down Ianto’s body Jack returned the compliment of nipping and sucking on each of his nipples. The moans emitting from Ianto made Jack hard again. Undoing his lovers trousers and relieving him of his boxers, Jack knelt down and as Ianto had done a few minutes ago, he took him into his mouth and ran his tongue up and down its length, nipping as he did so. 

“Jack, I love you, want you, take me to Heaven ...... please!” 

Standing up Jack led Ianto to the bed, pulling the quilt back he carefully laid Ianto down onto the soft mattress stroking him in all the places he knew would cause moans of pleasure. 

Before Jack joined his lover on the bed he reached for the lube he always carried in his pocket. Applying some to his hands and moving up to kiss Ianto some more, Jack inserted first one finger then another into Ianto, who’s breath was coming faster all the time. Hitting the right spot, Jack smiled as the cry that escaped Ianto’s lips had a positive effect on him that showed how much they loved one another. Jack pushed himself into Ianto and as always, with synchronised movement of his hand around his lovers hardness and the thrust of himself inside him, they both climaxed together. Without slowing down, Jack continued pushing harder and faster until they screamed in ecstasy again. Finally they brought their breathing back to near normal. 

“I love you so much cariad” whispered Ianto “I wish we didn’t have to leave here.” 

“I know what you mean my love. You are my life. I have an idea. On the drive up from the airport I spotted a beautiful park. What say we get a picnic from room service, take a blanket and go and enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the sunshine.” 

“What about the dinner at your favourite Italian restaurant?” 

“Oh that, it was just a way to get you to come along with me. There is plenty of time to go for a meal, let’s just go to the park.” 

“I love anything as long as it’s with you.” 

Once dressed, Jack rang room service and ordered the food whilst Ianto chose a blanket from the cupboard in the bedroom. 

When the food arrived they made their way to the park, getting looks of envy from passers by as they watched two handsome men so clearly in love, walking down the street arms entwined around each others waists. 

At the park Ianto found the perfect spot. Shaded under a tree, he spread the blanket out and sat down with his back against the trunk. Jack sat between Ianto’s legs leaning up against him for support. With his arms around his lover, the picnic basket at their side, Ianto began to feed strawberries to Jack after first dipping them in chocolate mousse. Savouring the taste and licking the chocolate covered fingers Jack felt both their arousals. Turning to face Ianto, he began kissing him not worrying about what anyone saw. They were two people in love and they wanted the whole world to know. 

“Do you think we should be doing this here?” asked Ianto blushing slightly. 

“I love it when you blush, you become even more sexy. Of course we should be doing this we're in love.” 

“I would rather be back at the hotel then I can undress you all over again and make love to _you_ this time.” 

Jack didn’t need telling twice. He helped Ianto pack everything back into the basket. Taking his hand again they quickly made their way back to the hotel. 

Once in the room they relieved each other of their clothes. This time it was Ianto’s turn to take his lover to Heaven. Lying on the bed satiated, they looked down at their feet hanging off the bed. They both began laughing. 

“I don’t care how beautiful the rooms are and how comfortable the beds are, they never seem to make them big enough in hotels for us to stretch out!” exclaimed Jack. 

Ianto had to agree with him, but said 

“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you, we shouldn’t worry about a little thing like that. I just want to savour every moment we have this next week. I love you Jack Harkness.” 

Turning to face each other, arms entwining around their bodies they fell into a peaceful sleep. Each dreaming of where their lovemaking would take them next. 

End

 


End file.
